fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Zachary
This page is a description for the character in stories. For the user, see User:ZoshiX. Basic Info and Background Zoshi is an off-black, winged yoshi that is the figurative identity of the user of the same name in stories. Zoshi was born as prince of a kingdom belonging to an area in Mario Land, presumably one occupied by other yoshi "kingdoms." When his kingdom entered war with the Watermelon Kingdom, a neighboring area, his father was killed in battle, and his mother went missing, to this day. (It is later discovered that this was actually an invasion by Dark Matters.) His losses grieved him so that he left the throne and traveled across distant lands, eventually landing in the Dan-Ball world. He made friends and business, eventually becoming co-CEO of LDZX co. along with Ludicrine. He is the founder of the breedery and pet arena facilities. He has taken part on many adventures such as The Kuipter Files, Dr. Sand, Corruption and others. In this, Zoshi undergoes the dramatic event of finding out that it was Revelian who killed his father and led the slaughter of his entire kingdom. Zoshi is actually faced with being able to kill Rev for revenge, but he instead chooses to let him live and defeat Kuipter. When Zoshi returned to his homeland in TBFaU, the area has been totally decimated, and is infested with giant insect creatures called floatstingers and twinfeelers. The ruins held one of the relics they were searching for. Only recently it was discovered that ZoshiX is the grandson of "Gonzales Jr," a yoshi that aided Mario during the events of Paper Mario: TTYD. (This fact hinted earlier by Grodus.) Thus making it not completely unlikely that Zoshi's history had something to do with Grodus appearing in the first place. Another important mechanic of TBfaU is that Zoshi also hooks up with Pinkie Pie during these events, which is important for several future episodes. This also signifies the end of Zoshi's jealousy for Luna and Rev's relationship, which had been a bad quality in his past. Later in life, Zoshi and Pinkie become the adoptive parents of Starbreeze. Appearance Zoshi is a very dark grey, almost black winged yoshi. He has emerald green eyes and black hair worn in a messy fashion. He wears light grey shoes, and other varying attire. When he carries his weapon, his choice is a one-handed sword, most likely an heirloom of some sort from his short-lived royalty days. Armament * - Heirloom Mid-Length Sword - Zoshi's main use, tried and true weapon. Just the right length to allow for quick, yet powerful strikes. * - Semi-Automatic Magnum Pistol - A secondary-use weapon for when swords are of little or no use, or in the case of armed enemies. Does moderate damage and has good stopping power. * - Necromancy - Magic abilities regarding death-related properties, including the raising of the dead. Zoshi gains this ability after following Chaos, which occurs some time before Worlds in Ruin. Personality Zoshi is commonly referred to as the "leader" of the group, always taking charge whenever things go wrong. He has had the protagonist role in nearly every single story this far, save for a few. He is also coolheaded, usually staying calm in serious situations, except for when certain things piss him off, i.e talking bad about the wiki, about half of Revelian' shenanigans, etc. He is also known to have a jealousy issue in certain cases, particularly with Revelian and Luna, the latter of which he's in love with. His jealousy has been manipulated before, even reoccurring, but with TBFaU and beyond becoming a decreasing problem due to Pinkie Pie. During Spark, the two break up, however, he doesn't seem to have any major jealousy problems with Luna, but this is probably due to either his recent relationship or his current triangular problem. On an occasional humorous note Zoshi is sometimes a slightly perverted comic relief, usually involving Luna, or otherwise. Major Relationships Ludicrine- Zoshi and Ludicrine share a healthy friendship, accompanying him on various adventures. The two share a business revolving around pets. Revelian - Zoshi and Revelian are best described as acquaintances. The two have their occasional quarrels, but generally get along. He is actually quite more tolerant of Zoshi than other people- For example, after Zoshi once destroyed the top floor of his castle in a moving incident, Revelian simply moves Zoshi's castle to the Desert series as punishment, where as he would have most likely just destroyed the castle if someone else was involved. It is later revealed that Revelian killed his father, but Zoshi miraculously moves on and realizes his repentance. Luna- Although Revelian and Luna are together after a long time apart, Zoshi has a major crush on her. His jealousy of Revelian usually hasn't caused much trouble. He saved her life during an emergency operation during C:HC. The good inside him has given him restraint for her for the most part. Coming close in Wrapping Things Up, Luna tells him that she enjoys their relationship as friends, but Zoshi begins to understand that's the way it has to be. In the epilogue, due to grief over Revelian, Luna ends up marrying him, however this would be short lived as of Revelian's revival. Pinkie Pie: In a dating relationship with her. This happened during TBFaU, when Zoshi pondered over his soltitude, Ludicrine suggested meeting Pinkie because they shared a similar issue, jealousy. It was this shared trait that brought them together. Issues involving Twilight Sparkle caused the two to break up during Spark. (Which remains unfinished at this point, maybe never. After Kuipter is eliminated and Celestia disappears, she and Zoshi gain adoptive ownership of Starbreeze, Celestia and Kuipter's daughter. RPG Info Stat Trend The way Zoshi's stats tend to be. He has pretty balanced stats with higher attack and speed than others. He can be relatively versatile being able to use quick melee techniques as well as PSI magic spells. Can put out good damage but doesn't tend to last as long as characters like 02 or Luna due to mediocre Health and a lackluster defense stat. Stats from Stories Trivia *Zoshi's appearance is derived from the character of Dark Yoshi, originally created by yoshiiiiiiiiii, a deviantArt user. One could possibly say much of Fan-Ball's storyline is due credit to such. Gallery ZoshiX2.png|Previous Avatar Headshot NewZX.png|Newer Sprite Depiction ZXfanart.png|A drawing by ZoshiX Zoshi and Revelian.JPG|A drawing of Revelian and Zoshi The_Bureaucrats.png|Drawn by Look-a-troopa; middle one. Category:Males